I'll Be Your Puppet
by Ira Wolph
Summary: FnaF 2 x OC (Join Us 2members Only) Now for the Summary: Christine Ginnis is not the type to keep jobs for more than a few weeks, minus McDonalds. On the verge of moving with her dad her roommate gave her the Ad for Freddy's. Never before have she heard of it nor understood why it was in a newspaper. It's 2015, she takes the job and is part of a game. But who will win?
1. Chapter 1

I'll Be Your Puppet

"You're fired!" I always hear those words at every job I worked for. I just wasn't good at working with people, minus kids when they aren't little demons. This time I was fired for well, I don't know why; I got my stuff and just left. After high school, I wasn't smart enough to be accepted to the college I wanted so I have to work for it, problem was, I can't keep a job for more than a week so it wasn't easy. I sighed as walked home with my Ipod blasting music through the earphones plugged in my ears. Oh Hale-storm, you make me so happy.

Checking my Instagram, I took a photo of me with a frown and hash-tagged it, 'Fired Again'

I received notifications of likes from the 10 followers that were on. Putting my phone back in my pocket, I huffed the cold winter year of 2015 and continued on my way to bus stop. I always pasted this empty block that was covered with grass, notice the past tense in that sentence.

Now it was filled with this huge building that Construction workers been working on for the past two months, The place was still empty on the inside, there was no sign on the fence or on the building itself, just blank, it was being painted and looked over by men in suites. One of them catching my eye, he was different from the others that were dressed to impress, he had messy black hair in a loose ponytail, he always was missing his dress coat and was covered with a faded purple shirt and white dress pants with black shoes. He was handsome and just my type but I wouldn't admit that or even try to get with him, it just wasn't me.

Looking back to the building that was painted a peach color, I saw bright colors on the walls inside pass the glass window. I looked back at the man in purple, quickly getting his attention. He just stared at me blankly as if I wasn't there and he was gazing off in space, my skin crawled and then he smiled at me and made me shiver, I quickly and awkwardly stormed out of there in a fast walk.

I spent the next two weeks looking for a job on the Internet, after many many calls, I finally got a job as a cashier at McDonald's I did well there for some reason, maybe because people actually tried to help me be a better worker, I lasted a good month there and got a raise. Things were looking up, Until..

"Hello there." I looked up from the register and was lost for words, it was the same guy from before, how did I remember his face only seeing it once when my memory is bad, I don't know. "Hello?" He waved and snapped quietly in my face, bring me back from my open eye coma, I could say.

"Welcome to McDonald's. How many I help you?" I greeted with respect, having full eye contact, straight poseur and a warm smile on my face that read 'I-am-to-serve-wholeheartedly'

He gave me a side smile before looking to the menu and ordering number 2 and a medium smoothie, I set the order, received extra change and went to the side to get his smoothie, I had to make myself but it was hard when he was just staring at me, I slipped on some ice, I made a mess on the machine and he kept staring and smiling, my face was hot, I was slipping.

"Hey, Chris. You alrig-" I slipped again and tossed the cup in my boss's face. He sighed deeply, taking a napkin to clean his face he said. "Maybe you need to take a break."

"How long?"

"Forever."

"Agreed." I muttered and went in the back, head hung in shame as I got my stuff and left out the door.

I sat on a bench, my face in my knees, crying. I totally embarrassed myself, my music wasn't making it better. I cried silently for what felt like hours but really was mere minutes. I felt a tap on my shoulder but ignored it, thinking it was some nosy person wanting to get a kick out of someone else's misery. The pat continued until I shot my head up, face wet from silent tears, cheeks and eyes red. My vision was blurry but I refused to wipe them away. Knowing me I was probably giving the person a scary look, but I wasn't so sure when they just stood there. I took out my earphone and they handed me something white, I stared at it for a moment before grabbing it, it was a napkin. I quickly wiped my face, feeling so happy, i don't wear make up because then it would have been hard to get rid of. After clearing my face, the man sat down beside me with a bag of McDonald's on his lap.

"You look like you need a friend." He said and I was just thinking what would be the odds. I looked at him with a sad look before facing front.

"No, I'm fine."

"Then you wouldn't be crying."

"Crying is sometimes the best thing to do." I countered.

"How so?" He asked, taking a bit out of his burger.

I was quiet for a moment, unsure on how to answer it so I just said what sounded right. "It makes me feel better."

The man didn't say anything for a while, maybe because he was eating, I didn't speak because I didn't want him to think I talk, a lot. Which is something I do when I'm comfortable or too dumb to stop.

The man stopped eating and packed the tray in the useless bag and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. He turned to me with a smile and said. "My name is Vincent." He reached his hand to me but stopped 50, I went the other 50 and shook his hand, it was huge compared mine, I was so petite for my age.

"Chris." I couldn't help but smile.

"Is it short for something?"

"Yeah, Christine"

"Ah right.." Vincent leaned back. "You know you owe me a smoothie."

"I got fired, sorry."

"I know that's why you're taking me out." He chuckled. I turned my head to him, cheeks red and eyes holding confusion "You heard me. I paid for a smoothie so I'm going to get a smoothie."

I sighed and pulled out my wallet. "I understand." I took out the extra change for the cup he ordered but he made a stop motion with his hand and stood up.

"I'm asking you out, Christine."

I made an O shape with my mouth. "N-now?"

"Yup. Come along."With out thinking, I got to my feet and followed him, he was so much taller than I was and wider too, i couldn't see pass him so I was forced to walk beside him. He went back to McDonald's but passed the doors and went to a car, i stopped in my tracks. I don't know him to get in the car with him. He could be a killer.

"I'm not going to kidnap you." He chuckled looking back at me. I swallowed my fear and went to the passenger side and bucketed myself in. Vincent drove us to a cafe in town, there were many people, I felt safe. I was still in my red shirt, black pants and black boots while he was dressed casually. Yeah, I'm looking good. (sarcasm)

He opened the door for me like a gentleman. I stepped into the short line and checked the prices on the wall menu then back at my wallet, It was only enough for any kind of large cup and nothing else but I really wanted to try that chocolate cake in the glass cake case. 

Vincent ordered his smoothie and I was ready to pay for it when he ordered the cake I wanted and I froze. I whispered the quietest I could. "I only have enough for your smoothie."

"I know." My eyebrows touched but relaxed when the young man returned with the cup and a slice of cake, Vincent paid with credit card, taking the cup and plate, he ushered me to a small table for two people, he placed the cake in front of me then sat down with the straw in his mouth. He ordered a strawberry pineapple mango and happily slurp the cold drink. I ate my cake happily.

"Thank you, Vincent." I smiled at him. He looked at me laughed quietly to avoid unwanted attention. I took out my IHeart NY pocket mirror and saw my teeth were covered with frosting and cake pieces. "How embarrassing." i said, looking the other way, using my tongue to clean the inside of my mouth.

"No, that was really cute." He seized his cackling and continued to sip his smoothie, he must have drunk too much because he clenched his head followed by a low 'ah' noise.

"Take your tongue and squeeze it." I ordered, he did with a question look, soon the brain freeze ended. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah thanks."

"You're welcome." My phone buzzed in my bra, I took it out, tapped the number pad of my password and saw my 3 miss calls and 2 text messages from my room mate, He left his key and his needs to go. I got up from my seat and typed in 'On my way.' "I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Vincent. Thanks for the cake "

"Where are you rushing to?"

"My house, my room mate is locked out. I have to go." I casually walked out the cafe, looking for a bus stop, there were none as far as my eyes can see .

"Do you want a ride?"

I shrieked when I heard Vincent's voice so close to me. "No, thanks. I can't allow that. You already done enough and I just met you." I was giving him hints, I was hoping he would take them.

"None-sense, You'll get there faster than waiting for the bus and having to go with schedule."

He beat me with logic. "Alright. Thanks."

He parked across the street from my apartment complex and I hoped out the car and rushed to my home shouting. "Thanks again."

I ran up the flight of steps, slipping as I skip 2 and 3 at a time. "Made it" I huffed as I handed Jake my key. He was leaning against the wall, catching the key, he unlocked the door and let himself in, tossing my key on the couch which I tossed myself on. Boy, was I tired.

Jake left with his key and went on his double date with his girl friend and best friend and his best friend's girl friend that was cousins with the Jake's girl friend.

I took a shower, escaping from my ex-employment uniform and into comfortable pajamas. Tomorrow my job search would start all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

A whole two weeks later and nothing. My life was over and I was cutting low on my part of the rent. Though I moved in here first it still wasn't right for Jake, I might have to move to my dad's if this keeps up.

A paper ball hit my eye. "Ow, what the hell! Jake!"

"Look at that or look for a new place." Jake simply said, taking his hot chocolate to his room, I unraveled the paper and saw nothing, flipping it over, it was a job ad for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. "Security Guard... I can do that.." I read it over. I called the number, it rang for a while, the person on the other end, asked for my name, my availability and questions if I was qualified, I answered best of my abilities then he told me to go to the location first thing Sunday morning, I wrote the address on my hand with a marker, hung up the phone and realized tomorrow was Sunday. That bitch.

Sunday morning, I got up early, dressed to impress and went on my way.

Stepping foot in the building, I noticed it was a kids place a kids' pizza place no doubt. Stepping up to the cashier I asked for the Manager. She showed me to the office that was just passed the bathrooms and left. I knocked on the glass and waited, fixing myself up, I took a deep breath to gain curious but during that time I felt like I was being watched. It wasn't an unsettling feeling, more like a guardian watching me, I could always tell, the eyes that were looking at me felt warm and nice. I smiled to the eyes watching me though I wasn't looking directly at them, I know they were thankful of my gratitude, the sudden warm feeling left as the door finally opened and out stepped a huge fat guy with a cute chubby face. "Hello" He greeted with a huge smile. "How may I help you?"

"Um..." I began to stutter, I was suddenly at a lost for words. I pulled out the piece of newspaper from my back pocket. "Night Guard" I whimpered out. The man leaned in and saw the ad for a while then his green eyes rolled up to me.

"Ah you must be Christine Ginnis" He stood back up, placed his hands on his hips and let out a sudden booming laugh. "Well then. Welcome to the family. You're going to love it here. Let me show you around" He placed a huge hand on my timid shoulder and forced me to follow him, First stop, Prize corner, There was six shelves on the wall and a glass counter that held nothing yet a huge blue box with purple string as decoration.

"What's in the box sir?" I asked, unable to stop my finger from pointing at it like a child.

"I'll show you." He finally removed his possessive hand from me and picked up a wooden box from the shelf and allowed the music to stop, it wasn't playing Pop Goes the weasel like the boxes I'm used to it was playing something that felt familiar to me but I couldn't place it. When the music stopped, the box remained closed but the bigger box opened and neither even had a 'Jack' popping out. I took a step forward, getting closer of what was inside or supposed to be and out of nowhere a white face jumped at me, I screamed like I was about to get murdered as I fell on my butt and automatically began to crawl back until I was at a good enough distance. It was indeed a white face but of a mask with purple lines under the black eyes looking like tears, it's cheeks were red just like the lip stick making me wonder if it's suppose to be male or female. It was hanging from strings, that's what I thought at first until I realized the strings were just decoration, the puppet thing can move freely but it refused to leave the box.

It look at me and I looked at it, giving that same watch feeling. I stepped back up and approached the box. The Puppet's head moved to the side. "Hello there!" It said in a male gentle tone, totally male.

"Hi" I gave a quick wave then looked at the huge man, pleading for help or explanation.

"This is the Gift Giver" The manager placed his hand on the puppet's head and moved it about. "Shall we continue. "

'Gift Giver. That's all I get?' I said nothing as he led me into a different room, with a huge sign that said Kids' Cove. There was already stuff in there including a white robot that looked like a fox, It was up piled in a corner of the room. I looked at it, it was pretty messed up considering how it didn't have a body but poles and wires with hands and feet not in place, two heads one naked though, I couldn't tell what part was what, It was girly looking too. It was entirely white, Magneta eye shadow, red cheeks, red lip stick, pink snout and nail polish.

"She's beautiful." I said that was truthful to me but to normal people it would ugly. I honestly felt bad for the thing.

"It's actually male. Foxy 2.0" Said the Manager

I said nothing, if I did, I would have been fired before I even started so I stepped back from 'him'

"It's suppose to be kid friendly."

"I'm sure it would be if he looked more like a fox in color." I commented.

"Can't take any chances."

"How about an experiment?"

He touched his beard as if thinking as he walked me down a corridor pass the bathrooms "I'll consider it" He said, walking pass the 'Parts and Service' room.

"What's in here sir?"

"Nothing, right now. Just an empty room with put our robot parts and sorts."

"Oh right." I scratched the back of my head as I continued to follow him down the hall. There was two big rooms on both sides of us, there were just tables right now. And finally at the very end was a huge room with out monitors in both corners, Open vents on the left and right wall, a door behind a desk covered with papers and a huge monitor with many screens attracted and a purple head.

"Mr. Duke, what's with the head?" I asked again pointing like a child. Duke picked up the empty head.

"You'll find out when you start next week.."

"Uh..okay..?"

"And with that being said, that concludes our tour." Mr. Duke, walked me out and reminded me to start Sunday at 11:30 and closed the door in my face.

It took the whole walk home for me to finally understand, I got the job. I start Sunday but the question was, who needs a night guard for a kid's place. It's not a bank, who would rob the place.

I figured it was something I wouldn't understand so I pushed the curiosity to the back of my mind.

During the rest of that week, I continued my karate classes, I been skipping for a while, after long and hard practices. I finally earned my Black Belt. With six years of experience I would be prepared for any attack, I knew it, I felt it.


	3. Chapter 3

Night One

I went to work early before the time Mr. Duke told me too. I arrived just as the Janitor was leaving, showing my ID, he let me in with a bit of a hesitation. I smiled at the old man the best I could. The room was barely lit, one a couple of lights were on in the main room. Taking a look around as I heard the all too familiar melody of the music box that continued to play, I stared at the three Animatronics on stage. I didn't know their names, except the bear's. "Evening Freddy, Miss and Sir" I nodded once to the Yellow thing and then the blue Bunny. I stepped in the Prize Corner and gently knocked on the box, greeting 'Gift Giver' "Hello Gift Giver. I am here to keep you safe and sound." With that I crank the music box and went to Kids' Cove and stared at Foxy for a while in pity before getting on my knees and patting it's head. "Poor thing. What happened to you? Went on to many adventures or got stuck in a pretzel maker?" I joked half halfheartedly before rising to my feet and stepped into my office, whistling the melody to the Unknown song. Taking my seat I sat at the desk and rolled around in my chair for a while until at the stroke of 12. The phone rang. I wasn't told I could answer phones so I let it rang, the ringing stopped and someone was talking, to me. I heard the message closely, trying not to mess my first night.

After Message

"Okay... That doesn't sound so bad." I turned on the camera and checked the area, Balloon Boy, The trio, The Prize had an extra button, pressing it, I heard a crank. "Oh my god. That is so cool. I can crank the box from here." I jumped in my chair and continued my security duties. Pressing the button on the far top left, there was a room full off broken pieces of robots. That was the thing that made me uneasy because a bear head was looking right at the camera. I turned off the monitor for a while until I felt I had to turn the crank.

3AM

I was tired, I rest my head on the desk falling asleep until I heard noises from the vent on my right. I turned on the cameras, cranking the music box, I went to the vent and saw the blue rabbit, called Bonnie, in the vent. I clicked on and off the light for a while just to be a dick until I saw the power drain. I looked at the Show stage. Empty. I clicked the buttons, Freddy was with Balloon Boy, the yellow robot, Known as Chica, was by the bathroom down the hall. I nearly jumped out my skin, her eyes were black and her beak was gone. She looked so creepy. I shivered uncontrollably as I flipped cameras and just stared at Prize Corner, getting comfort from the stuff animals on the shelf.

5AM. Bonnie looked at me from the vent with this crazy happy smile, I put the mask on and just stared at him, I watch him crawl back in the vent, I removed the mask and checked the hall, Chica and Freddy were there but Freddy was closest, I noticed his mouth was getting wider, as if he was ready to eat me. I tossed the mask back on, I heard foot steps descending down the hall. I lift the mask once more and sighed heavily, 'This feels like a game' I thought.

Freddy was back on stage but Chica and Bonnie were knelt down by the vents. With only 3 minutes until 6. They saw me without the mask just as the clock chimed 6. I watched as they crawled back in the vent and heard their steps descend down the hallway. I flashed the light and saw Bonnie's ankle disappear down the hall. I got up from my seat and rushed to the bathroom before leaving out the back door that automatically closed.

Third Point of View

Christine left the building, giving the animatronics time to socialize with one another. With no one to turn the crank the music stopped playing and the box opened up, revealing the Gift Giver. He risen from his box by the strings and stepped out the huge blue box and stepped towards Freddy and the his band.

"How was the new guard?" Gift Giver asked.

Freddy2.0 blinked and stared eye to eye with Gift Giver. "I do not know. I have not seen the night guard."

Gift Giver sighed exhaustible . "Idiots" He muttered, going to Kids' Cove, watching Mangle touch his head with a goofy smile on his face. "What is the matter?"

"She called me beautiful and patted my head." Mangle said with static lacing his voice.

"She?"

"The night guard. It was the woman that was here before. She stepped inside and patted dumb dumb's head." The second head came to life with a crabby attitude. "She completely ignored me." Said a female voice.

"She just didn't see you. I'm sure she would have patted you too, Endo." Mangle said to his second head. The female voice growled.

"I don't want her to." Endo barked. Mangle whimpered down to the floor, not wanting to be yelled at.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Mangle"

"Can we not try to kill her. She doesn't seem like one of them."

"That's what you said about the other ones and they tried to kill us" Endo countered.

"That's because we all wore trying to see them." Mangled countered.

Jack thought for a moment, Mangle was his favorite out of all the others. "I will think it over." Jack responded making Mangle cheer with joy.

Jack's Point of View

I walked around for a while considering on allowing the woman to live. I have seen her too. She did seem different but if she's working here, it's only so much good she must have. I stepped into the Parts and Service Room. "Wakey, wakey. Kids." I clapped, bringing back the four in the back, they were once again taken apart, it felt as if History was repeating itself.

Bonnie was the first to move, his scanner eyes lit up as he risen his head. Freddy's entire head was separated from his body and that kept him from speaking but like before he would like for me to put him together. I granted his wish as I lifted his body from the shadows against the wall and began to fix the endoskeleton, Bonnie and Chica in a much better form, human, watched as I put their friend together. After I finished, I stuffed the endoskeleton 'skull' into the empty bear head and watch as Freddy to changed forms. I can see why they do this but I also can not. For me to turn human, it brings back memories I try to forget, to move on but can not. I force myself to stay as who I am, as what I possessed. It was tough on Bonnie and Freddy considering that are male but the souls I gave them were the opposite sex and when they first changed, they were women and not very happy.

I gave the souls of the bead children to the Animatronics, giving the Animatronics, free will to a certain limit and the children a second chance, a way to stay and get their revenge but that was so many years ago. I believe I am the only one that knows the truth.

"Once again. We are stuck in the back..." Freddy sneered, he has grown over his hatred for the Toys but the feeling of being used for parts, for being away from the kids edged him.

I rather the four...?.. Looking around I couldn't find a certain fox anywhere. "Where is the Fox?" The others turned their heads until it fell to the other side of the wall and a glowing yellow eye shining in the darkness. "Would you like to join your family?" I asked. Honestly, I think Foxy knows just as much as I know.

"No, I want to be alone." Foxy said, though having a Scottish Accent, he spoke English words perfectly.

"Oh Come on, Please Foxy?" Chica's sweet country accent rang, it was awhile since I heard her voice. Her chubby arms reached out to the still animatronic fox on the floor. He held his hook to her.

"Woman, I want to be alone."

"Oh poo.." Chica stuck out her tongue and went back to join us in the light. Bonnie rested on the floor, still have yet to stay anything, he rather sit down rub his face while he is like this. I allowed, Freddy seemed to be the one that needed the most attention.

"Why don't you all go out for a walk, it would do you some good." I suggested, holding the door open for them. Chica skipped out with Bonnie on her tail. The only ones that stayed were Freddy and Foxy.

I knew Foxy's reason for wanting to stay so I just focused on the much older, wider male that I tower over. He looked up at me with anger filled blue eyes. "I don't want a taste, I want the whole meal."

"I understand. Maybe you get back your fame one of these days." With that I closed the door behind me, dimming the room on the other side of the door.

We have 15 minutes left of free time so I decided to waste it by looking at the camera behind the Office Desk. Letting up a cord I plugged it into the monitor and watched in fast forward x3. The camera was blurry and black and white but I could make out enough, except her face but for multiple reasons, She was turning around in the chair for the longest, she checked cranked my box more times than she should have and put the mask before Freddy and his two idiots could figure out she was not 'one-of-us'. I would have to upgrade them but I always feel it would be a waste . Finally the clip in and as I expected I wasted my time.

Before closing my box, I have decided I would give her a hand but when they activate do to malfunction, even I have trouble controlling them some times. Finally in my box, I waited for the death trap to open.

I gave up so long ago.


End file.
